Esteban Navarro
Esteban Navarro aka The Miami Taunter is a serial killer who appeared in season ten of CSI: Miami and is a significant enemy of Horatio Caine. Background Esteban's history is not well known at this point. What is known is that he is a doctor at a local clinic and that his father develops condominiums and has connections in City Hall. He started killing prostitutes that entered his clinic with the first being a girl named Nikki Cervano. He then targeted another girl who came in with her by the name of Angela Olson. Look Who's Taunting While Esteban was torturing Angela her sister Jennifer was out looking for her and Esteban called her using Angela's phone. He told her that her sister was going to die and that she can say goodbye one last time. She asks what his name is and he replies that his name is Anton LeDoux. This lead to a tombstone where they found the body of Nikki and the police started investigating and eventually it turned to Esteban when his unique foot-shoes implicated him. The CSIs tried to obtain evidence of Esteban's guilt but were stopped at every turn by Esteban's father and an old rival named Scott O'Shay. While they didn't find direct evidence they were eventually able to find Angela and rescue her before she was killed. Esteban wasn't worried though and simply stated that next time he would abduct and kill both sisters next time. Dead Ringer After this the news of the Miami Taunter gets out and the city is in chaos of the appearance of a new serial killer while the CSIs keep trying to gather evidence against Esteban. But then a new victim is found on the beach and his alibi for the murder is the CSIs survelience detail. They try to find evidence against him while investigating new suspects. Esteban tries to intimidate a girl into an alibi but she fails to provide one and Esteban and his bodyguard are arrested. While investigating new evidence arises in the murder of the new girl named Vanessa Tillman that eventually leads to a man named Michael Galliver. He confesses to murdering her as well as the other victims. The CSIs believe him on Vanessa but not the others but don't get the chance to prove it when he is killed by Esteban's bodyguard and is "cleared". It turns out that the whole thing was arranged so Esteban could get away with murder. Rest in Pieces Another Miami Taunter victim, as well as a 30 year old skeleton are discovered on the Navarro beach property, and evidence links it to Diego, Esteban's father. The CSI team believe that Diego is then responsible for the murder of the John Doe, as well as the Miami Taunter murders, and charge him. However, at the commital hearing, evidence is thrown out of court because of Delko's relationship with Elizabeth Clarke. Vina Navarro is introduced, and she is Diego's mother. The skeleton is revealed to be Diego's father, and in a scuffle, Diego is shot by Vina, supposedly in self-defence. Due to this, Esteban's murder room, as well as the missing eyeballs are discovered, and Esteban is charged with the Miami Taunter murders, and although it is not shown, it is assumed that he is found guilty, on account of DNA evidence at the scene. After the court hearing, it is revealed that it is Vina, in fact who killed Diego's father, and forced her son to cover it up. She then shot him in an attempt to prevent him from disclosing this fact. She then flees the country, while telling Caine that she looks forward to meeting him again. Modus Operandi He selects his victims from when they enter his clinic and then picks them up in Liberty City, where they work, in his car and drives them to a secluded location and binds them. He then tortures his victims and calls someone that loves them and tells them to say goodbye one last time before they die. He tortures them by choking and cutting them out to the point of almost killing them. He then revives them with epinephrine to start the process all over again. When he's done he removes their eyes while they are alive and then kill them and dump their bodies where it is convenient. Known Victims *Unknown number of women killed prior to Look Who's Taunting *Nikki Cervano *Angela Olson *Vanessa Tillman *Chelsea Bartlett *Kirk Armstrong Known Victims by Proxy *Michael Galliver Known Accomplices *Diego Navarro *Michael Galliver *Terrence Madsen Appearances *Season 10 **Look Who's Taunting **Dead Ringer **Rest in Pieces ﻿ Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals